impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Edwards
Eric Maher (born December 30, 1983) is an American professional wrestler signed to IMPACT Wrestling under the ring name Eddie Edwards, where he is a former one-time World Heavyweight Champion, two-time X Division Champion and a five-time World Tag Team Champion with Davey Richards as The Wolves. Edwards has also wrestled for Ring of Honor (ROH), where he is a former World Champion, the inaugural Television Champion and a two-time World Tag Team Champion with his partner Davey Richards as The American Wolves. He won ROH's Survival of the Fittest tournament in November 2010 which propelled him to win the World Championship. His World Championship victory made him the first wrestler to win the ROH Triple Crown and the only wrestler to ever hold both the IMPACT Wrestling and ROH Triple Crowns. He was also a regular for the Southern California-based promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) and has made several tours of Japan with Pro-Wrestling NOAH, where he is a former GHC Heavyweight Champion. Between IMPACT, ROH and NOAH, Edwards has won 13 total championships (including three world championships) and is the only wrestler to have held the IMPACT, ROH and GHC world championships. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Achilles lock **''Boston Knee Party'' (Shining wizard to a standing opponent) **''Die Hard'' (Cross-legged fisherman buster) **''Die Hard Driver'' (Cross-legged sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Die Hard Flowsion'' (Cross-legged Emerald Flowsion) **Double underhook DDT *'Signature moves' **''Blue Thunder Bomb'' (Spin-out powerbomb) **''Chin Checker'' (Backpack stunner) **Double foot stomp **Dragon sleeper **''Falcon Arrow'' (Sitout suplex slam) **Folding powerbomb **Frankensteiner **Shining wizard **''Shot of Caffeine'' (Suicide dive) **Single leg Boston crab **Springboard moonsault **''Tiger Driver'' (Double underhook powerbomb) *'Managers' **Alisha Edwards **Dan Severn **Kenny the Kendo Stick **Kenny 2.0 **Larry Sweeney **Sara Del Rey **Shane Hagadorn *'Nicknames' **"Die Hard" **"Mr. AIP (Anything Is Possible)" *'Entrance themes' **'Ring of Honor' ***"Crash" by Methods of Mayhem ***"Big Top" by Pete Calandra & Scott Schreer (used as a member of Sweet 'N' Sour Inc.) ***"Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Iron Maiden (used as a member of The American Wolves) ***"Clutch" by Andrew Peacock & Barrie Gledden (used as a member of The American Wolves) ***"Sawtooth" by Crushpile **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Force of Nature" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Wolves) ***"Force of Nature" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Wolves) ***"Feel the Beast" by Dale Oliver ***'"Fire"' by Forever the Fallen Championships and accomplishments * Assault Championship Wrestling ** ACW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Dynasty Pro Wrestling ** Dynasty Championship (1 time) * Fight Club: PRO ** Fight Club: PRO Championship (1 time) * Millennium Wrestling Federation ** MWF Television Championship (1 time) * New England Championship Wrestling ** NECW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with D.C. Dillinger ** Iron 8 Championship Tournament (2006, 2007) * Premiere Wrestling Xperience ** PWX Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #9 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 * Pro-Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Global Tag League Technique Award (2012) – with Colt Cabana * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Championship (1 time) ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Davey Richards ** ROH World Television Championship (1 time) ** ROH World Television Championship Tournament (2010) ** Survival of the Fittest (2010) ** First Triple Crown Champion * SoCal Uncensored ** Match of the Year (2013) with Roderick Strong vs. Inner City Machine Guns (Rich Swann & Ricochet) and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) on August 9 * Squared Circle Wrestling ** 2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Davey Richards * Top Rope Promotions ** TRP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA X Division Championship (2 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Davey Richards ** TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2014) – with Bully Ray, Eric Young, Gunner and ODB ** TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2016) – with Jade, Jeff Hardy, Jessie Godderz and Robbie E ** Eli Drake’s Gravy Train Turkey Trot (2017) – with Allie, Fallah Bahh, Richard Justice and Garza Jr. ** Eighth TNA Triple Crown Champion ** Tag Team of the Year (2014) – with Davey Richards ** Match of the Year (2014) – The Wolves vs. The Hardys vs. Team 3D (on October 8) * Wrestling Superstar ** Wrestling Superstar Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Davey Richards * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Tag Team of the Year (2009) with Davey Richards * Other accomplishments ** Super Juniors Tournament (2013) Category:Roster